The Masked Magician (transcript)
Script *(Episode opens at The Dimmsdale Suburbs as The Neighbors are Having a "Block Par-Tay!" as Seen at The Banner. We Pan Down to See Timmy Along with Cosmo and Wanda Disguised as Balloons While Timmy Walks in) *'Wanda:' Wow, Timmy! Your neighborhood sure knows how to throw a block party! *'Timmy:' You bet! This year the childless Fiefers payed for a world class air show. (The jets comes in as the cloud writings appear that says, "Yay! No Kids!" at the sky) And the kidless Dinkleburgs payed platinum pop princess, Britney Britney to perform on their line! (The Dinkleburgs are Riding on a Crowd Wave) *'Britney: '(as She Grabs the Microphone) Are you ready to Rock Kidlessly? (The Crowd Cheers) *'Cosmo:' Who did your parents get, Timmy? *'Timmy:' Well, Since my parents have me to support, All they could do is scrunch enough extra cash for some sort of a magician. But that will be cool, right? *(Cut to the Turners Household as the sign says, "The Great Bickelini, Master of Magic" on Stage as Mr. Bickels dresses as a magician) *'Mr. Bickles:' It's always been my dream to be some sort of a magician! (The hat Drops as The Rabbits, Doves and a Turtle Comes Out from The Top Hat) Gaaah! Come back! *'Timmy:' (from offscreen) Mr. Bickles? *'Wanda:' "The Great Bickelini"? You don't have to be deranged to think he is a real magician! *(Mr. Crocker Holds the magic detector to seek out magic as he points at Mr. Bickles as The Device Dings and Shows "Real" Thinking He is a Real Magician.) *'Mr. Crocker:' (as Mr. Bickles Puts a Rabbit in The Top Hat) Hmm... Top Hat, Tuxedo, Magic Wand, Cape. He must be real! *(Mr. Bickles Tries to Pull the Rabbit out of his Hat Trick But the Rabbit Bites His Hand as He Screams while pulling out and the doves tries to attack him as he Runs Away Screaming. Cut to Mr. Crocker's Magic Detector Analysing Mr. Bickels while Showing "Analysing" and Then it Does a Buzzer Noise and Shows "Fake" Thinking That he is a Fake Magician.) *'Mr. Crocker:' I Must be deranged! He's clearly a fake! But somewhere around here, there are... (While Spazzing Around) FAIRY GODPARENTS! *'Wanda:' Oh a rabbit. That's original. Boo! *'Man:' That kid's balloon is right! This is lame! (He Along with the people Boos at Mr. Bickles. The People goes) Hey! Let's go to the dinkleburgs and watch Britney Britney! *'Mr. Bickles:' Wait! (He Shows That he is Wearing a Straight Jacket with Belts Around Him) You haven't seen my closer! (He Jumps into the water Tank.) Now to grab the key of my teeth. (The key falls down eventurally to the bottom of the tank as the doves came back in helium tanks to attack him as he screams) *'Mr. Turner': (Comes along Mrs. Tuner) No! Don't go to the Dinkleburgs, Please! Their Childlessness will be our downfall! *'Timmy:' Oh no! We're losing the audience to the Dinkleburgs! These people want a real magician and I am gotta give 'em one! *'Wanda:' But Crocker's Here. You can't do real magic. (Crocker's Device Makes Buzzer noise as Crocker Stomps his foot in anger and leaves) We'll be exposed! *'Timmy:' What if I wore a disguise? *'Cosmo:' Oh please, Timmy! You know that never works! Secret identities are- (as Wanda Raises her Wand, The Poof cloud puffs in saying, "Incognito!" as Timmy now wearing a red tuxedo & mask and a white cape) Ah! Who are you and what have you done to Timmy!? *'Timmy:' Now let's make my parents less lame! *(Timmy Poofs in on stage as well as Cosmo diguised as a white top hat and Wanda disguised as a white tie. He kicks Mr. Bickles who is still in the tank and the sign off stage) *'Timmy:' Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your baron hands together for the magic of... The Masked Magician! *'Cosmo:' I can't believe Timmy's gotta miss this! *'Timmy:' and for my first trick, Alaka-I Wish the audience was back here! *(Cosmo and Wanda Raised thier wands as the poof cloud puffs by saying "Show Time!". at the same time at Dinkleburg's, The People levitates as they float to Turner's.) *'Britney:' Hey! Come back! *'Mr. Crocker:' "Hey" Indeed! These readings are off the scale! And they seem to be coming from that child-sized buck tooth mystery magician at Timmy Turner's front yard! *'Timmy:' And for my next trick, I need a voulenteer! (to Mr. Crocker) Like you,... Person... I never met before! *'Mr. Crocker:' That fool! It's my chance to observe them up close! *(Mr. Crocker gets in the box and Timmy Closes Shut as He makes an elephant appear in midair and Drops Crashing Mr. Crocker Flat. Timmy Bows as The Audience Cheers. Mr. Bickles Escaped free from a straight jacket with the locks on the floor he goes above Water a He Breathes) *'Mr. Bickels:' He's stupendous! (The Elephant Leaves as Timmy Pulls Mr. Crocker's head off by magic as He Screams) He's amazing! (A Cage poofs in with two lions with Mr. Crocker Poof Inside with a Meat Necklace Appears Around Mr. Crocker's neck as the lions sees the meat, He flees screaming the cage with broken bars as the Lions starting chasing Him.) He's going to pay for ruining my dream! *'Chad': Hey! Check it out! Some masked magician is doing some amazing tricks next door! *'Trixie': (gaps as she, Tad and Chad goes) *'Britney:' Alright. I'm Britney Briney. I was 4-time celebrity search when while I was still a fetus. I can get them back! turn up the lasers! (she Cranks the knob from "Dazzling" to "Blinding" on the "Dance & Time Laser Controls" as the spotlights shoots blinding lasers) Let's Kick It! *(The Blinding Laser Hits The Jet Pilot's Eyes While Flying) *'Pilot:' Ow! My eyes! *(The Jet Starts to fall down heading to the Turner's Household.) *'Britney:' Tour's Over! Going to Vegas! (The Stage Folds in Which is a Truck as It Moves Out of Here) *'Cosmo:' Ah! Masked Magician! Who ever you are! Do Something! *'Timmy:' Alaka-I Wish the plane would stop! *(The Jet Starts to Stop by Magic. as Trixie Screams, The Jet Suddenly Get Stopped by The Masked Magician's Heroic Actions.) *'Pilot:' That Masked Magician saved us! *'Chester:' He's no magician! He's a Superhero! *'Trixie:' A cute superhero! (She Kisses Timmy as The Audience Cheers) *(The Newspaper Spins That the Headline Saying, "Masked Magician Superhero Saves Day" The Subtitles on The Paper Reads, "Chompy Aquitted" and "Town of Morons Powders Magician's Obvious Identity". The Next Newspaper Spins Showing The Headline Saying, "Dad to Dinkleburg: In Your Face!", The Subtitles on The Paper Shows "Local Teacher Fends off Lions" and ""Eat it Sheldon!"". The Last Newspaper Spinning Shows The Headline, "Masked Magician Makes Bickelini's Career Disappear". The Subtitle Shows, ""The Great Who? Ha Ha!"". Close up to The Subtitle with a Angry Picture of Bickles Saying "Drama Teacher has New Dream... Revenge!". The Newspaper Continues to spin as Cosmo Spins it.) *'Wanda:' Cosmo, Stop spinning the newspapers. I'm trying to read. *'Cosmo:' Oh! Let me help! (He spins Wanda) *'Wanda:' (while spinning) Wow! Their calling Timmy a superhero! Did they kill at all this atention go to his head? *(Timmy Poofs in as he Now Wearing The Masked Magician Superhero Costume with the Logo Mark with MM on The Chest) *'Timmy:' Okay, Magical partners in crime fighting! It's time to fight for truth, justice, and if we see Francis, payback! *'Cosmo:' Uh... I gotta take that as a yes. *(Timmy Then Hears Chester Crying for Help.) *'Chester:' (from offscreen) Help! Help Help! Help! *(Cut to The Happy Trails Trailer Park as The Tornado Kicks in Causing The Trailers to Fly.) *'Chester:' A Tornado! and I live in a trailer park! Oh they told me this would happen, and I didn't believed it! *'Timmy:' (Poofs in) Alaka-I Wish the tornado was gone! (He Holds Cosmo who is desguised as a White top hat and then He Vacuumed the tornado in making the trailer park safe from a tornado as the sun appears. Timmy then hears an old lady crying for help) *'Old Lady:' (from offscreen) Help! *(Cuts to The Streets) *'Old Lady:' Help Help! (Timmy Poofs in) Somebody stole my purse! *'Timmy:' (He sees the robber with a purse while he laughs) Alaka-I Wish I Caught the theif! (He glows pink and shoots hankerchief ropes to grab the robber and hangs on the celling) *'Old Lady:' Thank you! But where's my purse? *'Timmy:' (as He Pulls of a Purse out of an Old Lady's Ear) Is it Right Here? (He Gives the Purse Back to the Old Lady as He Hears Another Cry for Help from...) *'Vicky:' (while she is tied on the train tracks) Help! Help!!! (Timmy Poofs in) Masked Magician! I Knew you come to help me! (Timmy Sees an incoming train) *'Timmy:' Who did this to you? *'Vicky:' I didn't see! I don't have any enemies. Maybe except my sister Tootie , or my 3rd Grade gym teacher, or my old scout troops, or my ex-boyfriend Ricky! *'Timmy:' Alaka-I Wish Vicky was saved! *(The Magic Saw Appears to Free Vicky but it does a Magic Trick Manner for Making a Person in Half) *'Vicky:' Or my parents, or Chip Skylark, Oh! or my yoga instructor. and There was that Mark Kid from Europe, and- *(Vicky and Timmy Poofs Away as The Train Comes over.) *(Later at The Crimson Chin Comic Books as The Subtitle Says, "Later, in Chincinnati".) *'Crimson Chin:' I think it's chintastic that you're moving up to Sidekick, to Superhero, Cleft! *'Timmy:' That's the Masked Magican! *'Crimson Chin:' Really? But that's a dump name. But full time superheroing it's not all fun and games. Can I get more oyster crackers please? There will come a day, when a supervillain will arrive and try to destroy you! And their cruel irony is that it would have been you, Cleft. *'Timmy:' That's the Masked Magician! *'Crimson Chin:' I just can't get used to that. But it wouldn't been you, that would created that villain in the first place. *'Bronze Kneecap:' Surrende- (CC Grabs Bronze Kneecap Choking) *'Crimson Chin:' Take this clown for example. *'Timmy:' The Bronze Kneecap? *'Crimson Chin:' He wasn't always that diabolical knee themed villain. *(Flashback Starts) *'Crimson Chin:' (voiceover) He used to be Ron Hambone. The third best jai alai player on the south shore. I entered at Chincinnati's celebrity jai alai tounament. (Cut to The Scene that Shows 3 Trophies) Hambone needed only just one point to win his First 1st place trophy. Not 3rd place Bronze, But 1st place Gold. (Cuts to Ron Running the fields) When he trip over my rather impressive chin! *(Ron Trips over CC's Chin Accidentally and Broke His Knee during Flashback) *'Bronze Kneecap:' (voiceover) And on that day, I vow that i would end the chin's career. (the host gives Ron a 3rd place trophy) Like he ended mine! (Cuts to Ron with a Leg Cast Making an Armor Out of His 3rd Place Trophies) So I smelted all my third place trophies and became The Bronze Kneecap! (He evilly laughs as Flashback Ends) *'Timmy:' But it is an accident. Why did you just move on? *'Bronze Kneecap:' Uh... Well, Because he never even said he was sorry. *'Crimson Chin:' Oh I'm sorry all right! That you're still conscious! (He Swings his chin to Make Bronze Kneecap Fling to the sky) *'Bronze Kneecap:' What? No tip!? *'Crimson Chin:' Here's a tip! Always bet... on Justice! *'Bronze Kneecap:' You shall all pay! (He landed inside the prison) *'Wanda:' The Crimson Chin is right, Timmy. Being a full time superhero is a dangerous job. *'Timmy:' Yeah. But my situation is totally different. It's not like I've created my own arch enemy! *(Cut to Mr. Bickles' House as He Makes a Giant Hankerchiff) *'Mr. Bickles:' Well well, Masked Magician, you think you get to ruin my dream, let's see what happens to you when you meet (He Changes into Him with a Lot of Hankerchiffs.) The HankerChief! (he Does his own evil laugh) *(Later that Night, Mr. Bickles is Riding a Paddle Copter while Holding a Giant Hankerchiff) *'Mr. Bickles:' And now, I will use this! The worls's biggest chiffon hankerchiff to make Dimmsdale disappear! *(The Citizens are Screaming in Fear as The Big Hankerchiff Tries to Cover the City as Mr. Bickles Laughs. But the Doves Attack Him as He Screams) *'Policeman:' Somebody Save Us! *'Woman:' Look! Up in the sky! It's a Bird! and Look down there! It's a Bug! Oh! And over there is a Squirlle! *'Man:' No! It's the Mask Magician! *(Timmy Flies as the City's Been Covered by a Giant Hankerchiff) *'Timmy:' Mr. Bickles? Is that You? *'Mr. Bickles:' Oh come on! You figured out my secret identity and you can fly now? Oh that's perfect! Just Pefect! *'Timmy:' What's with the big hankie? *'Mr. Bickles:' I'm going to make dimmsdale, the town that shun me and ambrace you, Disappear! *'Timmy:' Wait! *'Mr. Bickles:' (He Holds The Lever) Nothing you can do can stop me! *'Timmy:' I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. *'Mr. Bickles: '''Prepare for suffication by a giant outdated cloth noserag! (realizes) What? What did you say? *'Timmy: I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to ruin the dream, I was just trying to help those child adult Turners. *'''Mr. Bickles: Really? Geez. This is kind unpresitented. My new dream was to wipe out you and the city in one hankerchiff death trap. *'Timmy:' I will cut you a deal. I'll quit being a Superhero and you'll quit being a Supervillain. *'Mr. Bickles:' Throw in those white boots and a stage show in Las Vegas and You've got yourself a deal, mister! *(Timmy and Mr, Bickles Shakes Hands) *(Cut to The Next Day at Las Vegas, Mr. Bickles Now Does Magic like making The Lions Disappear as The Crowd Cheers at Him) *'Mr. Bickles:' Wow! Dreams really do come true! *'Mrs. Turner': Oh thank you for these great tickets, Timmy! *'Timmy:' Well, I know the star. *'Mr. Turner:' Ooh! Having a child is great! For once! *(Cosmo and Wanda Poofs in Disguised as Salt and Pepper.) *'Wanda:' Well Timmy, I guess you learn to leave your super heroing in the comic books for now on. *'Timmy:' Yup. And I also learn that sometimes "I'm Sorry" can be the only magic words you need! *''MORAL OF THE STORY'' *'Timmy:' Which reminds me. How to get Mr. Bickles the school show? (Mr. Pickles Levitate the Elephant and Squshes Mr. Crocker as He Screams) *'Cosmo:' Aww That's easy! Bickles found the show room... *(Flashback Starts) *'Security:' (Kicking Britney Out) Beat it, Loser! *'Cosmo:' (voiceover) And we supply the magic! *'Wanda:' But I'm sure Britney Briitney is Okay with it. *'Cosmo:' Yeah! I'll bet she has no plans to take revenge at Bickles at all! *(Mr. Bickles Uses Magic to Make a Ribbit out of a Top Hat. Just Then, The Stage Background Exploded as Britney Britney in a Platinum Armor Appears on Stage) *'Britney:' Bickles, You might have ended my Las Vegas career, But now it's you who will Be Cancelled by The Platinum Princess! (She Shots Disc at The Stage) *'Mr. Bickles:' My dream ruined! (He goes inside the top hat) Oh well, Guess I go back to teaching. (The Doves inside the Top Hat Attacks Him Once More While Screaming. and Then The Ending Card Spins Saying "The End" as Cosmo Spins Like a Newspaper.) *'''Wanda: '''Cosmo, Knock it off! *(Cosmo Smiles to the audience while iris out on him as the actural Ending Card pops in Ending the Episode.) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 transcripts